He's Weak, I'm Weak
by TomBoyTRY
Summary: Italy and Germany talk about war and love. Fluff, Oneshot, Bad Summary, bleh.


_He's Weak, I'm Weak_

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: Italy & Germany

Rating: T Due to Romance

Summary: Italy and Germany talk about war and love. Fluff, Oneshot, Bad Summary, bleh.

**_Germany P.O.V._**

'Why was Italy so weak? Why is he so afraid? I mean, it's normal to be frightened on the inside, maybe even terrified. But, if you're a soilder, you could have weakness.' Germany thought. Isn't fighting for survival what he was taught?

Germany was mad at Italy's weakness, but he was petrified at the thought of the weakness Italy gave him. Everytime Italy now gave him a clinging hug, the hair on Germany's arms would rise, his breath would hitch and his head would spin. But yet, even after all of the vurnerablility, Germany still had the brunette in his mind all of the time. The way Italy's eyes would light up when he saw pasta. The way his hair glittered amber in the sunlight. The way Italy's smile would make his stressfull day smooth.

One day, Germany came home from a World Meeting. Italy had not come. It's not called _World_ Meeting for nothing, Germany thought, irratated.

When he got to the front step, he couldn't hear anything. He was surprised, but went in anyway. Germany immediatley scanned the room, making sure there were no red pasta sauce stains or flower powdering the floor. Everything seemed in shape to Germany, tidy and nice, like usual.

The blonde-haired young man made himself a quick dinner and headed for his room. Italy would probley be in his bed, naked. Germany shivered at the thought of Italy naked and cursed any pervy thoughts that came to mind. _We are just friends..._

When Germany entered his room, the lights were dimmed and Italy was plopped up comfortably on the loveseat with a blanket around his waist, but you could tell he had pants on. He also had a book in his hands, titled: "War Beliefs". He looked up at Germany as he came into the mellow looking room and smiled a bit. Germany ignored the flips in his gut and frowned at him.

"Care to explain why you didn't arrive at the world meeting?" Germany asked, turning around, moving towards the sink and washing his face and hair down. He ran his hands through hair and ruffled and shook the gel out. Italy hesitated somewhat, but eventually spoke. "I didn't feel good." He said softly, as if his voice would break if he spoke loudly.

Germany turned around and faced the brunette, who was staring at him. Germany held back a blush.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He made his way to the brunette, ignoring his answer. Germany sat next to Italy, and felt his forehead. Italy cheeks turned a rosy red, which made his pale face (from being sick) looked more colored now. Italy felt some-what warm.

"Do you want some pills?" The blonde asked softly. The brunette shook his head and looked down at the book still propped in his hands. Germany shrugged his shoulders at the slight jittering in his stomach and collasped on the bed.

"Hey, Germany?" Italy spoke hoarsly again. "Hmm." Germany answered quietly. "What is your belief in war? Like, do you think it should continue or end?" Italy asked an unexpected question. Germany sat up in surprise. "Well, I believe, if you really want it, you have to fight for it."

"But, Germany, why can't you just have a big dinner and discuss it? Maybe with pasta?" Italy tried to reason. Germany smiled at his comment. "That would be easier," Germany sighed, "but the world is just too complicated for that." After many minutes of silence, Italy spoke.

"Germany." Italy spoke confident and clear, and Germany looked at him directly, knowing this would be important. Italy gulped. "Do you believe in love?"

Germany just sat there, a flood of emotions and confusions drowning him. He starred blankly ahead, trying to think of an answer. But he couldn't. His mouth was dry. His blue eyes were wide. And his brain jumbled with different answers and thoughts, but none of them seemed to fit. But, somehow, Germany replied.

"It depends." The blonde got up and pulled Italy up with him. He swiveled the brunette around on his heel. Germany started to think of all of the feelings he had been pondering his whole life, and realised these were the best he ever had. So he used them in his reasoning.

"If you feel jittery," Germany pulled Italy close and spun around twice, placing his feet carefully.

"If all you want is that one person," The blonde swirled to the side with his partner and watched Italy's eyes brighten and his cheeks go darker. "If you feel their smile brighten up your day, even if they do annoy you sometimes," Now Germany could see a smile planted on his face.

"If you'll do anything for that one person," He glided across the slick floor steadily in a waltz with Italy close to him.

"And if you get weak, even when you're whole life has been about keeping strong." Germany stopped in the middle of the floor and leaned his forhead against Italy's gently. He could feel Italy's steady breathing on his face. He could feel his arms around his neck. He could feel brunette hair mixing with blonde. He could feel everything of Italy.

And the next thing Germany knew was he could feel Italy's lips on his own. As he felt sparks burst inside him, he knew he was weak. Weak for Italy.


End file.
